1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with an access structure for conveniently handling a hard disc drive therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers have become a part of everyday life. In the process of updating and maintaining hard disk drives of most notebooks computers, the whole bottom cover of the notebook computer needs to be opened, which is troublesome.